In recent years, the price of electronic devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the types of electronic devices that can be purchased have continued to increase. For example, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD and DVD players, MP3 players, video game consoles and similar consumer electronic items have become more widely available while continuing to drop in price.
The decreasing prices and increasing types of electronic components have packed today's homes and businesses with modern conveniences. Typical homes and businesses now include more electronic devices than ever before. While these electronic devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electronic devices consume electrical power and may consume other resources. The ever-increasing cost of resources, such as electricity, may be a concern.
Some electronic devices communicate with other electronic devices over a network. However, some difficulties arise in the context of network communications. For example, security and ease of setup and use may be problematic. As illustrated by this discussion, devices that improve communication security and ease of setup and use may be beneficial.